The Core will provide quantitative image processing and analysis support for the four research projects and[unreadable] other cores. A common theme that spans all the research projects is the use of anatomic and functional data[unreadable] derived from imaging studies acquired before and during therapy to better individualize patient treatments[unreadable] and to adapt to changes observed during the course of therapy. Projects will rely on data from anatomic and[unreadable] functional imaging studies to set initial criteria for plan optimization and for re-optimization during the[unreadable] treatment course using updated information and estimates of delivered dose; use in-room[unreadable] volumetric imaging during and between treatments to update decisions about patient positioning and[unreadable] immobilization over the course of therapy; acquire and analyze image data to help predict[unreadable] tumor response early in the treatment course; and use image data to help quantify normal tissue[unreadable] function both prior to and during therapy to individualize the estimation of risk. The Core will provide the[unreadable] image processing and analysis in the different projects as they rely on manual and automated image[unreadable] segmentation and data reduction, rigid and deformable registration and integration of multimodality and[unreadable] time-series image data and accumulated dose distributions, and multi-parameter estimation and statistical[unreadable] analysis. While some of these tasks can be automated, some are labor intensive or involve manual[unreadable] initialization. The core will perform the necessary automated processing and analysis, and will perform the[unreadable] manual assessments and validation for these tasks, using robust and efficient visualization tools. In addition[unreadable] to standard processing and analysis tasks, the core will provide ongoing development, implementation and[unreadable] validation of new and novel techniques to handle the complex set of image, dose, and functional information[unreadable] that the projects will acquire and produce, and it will provide the robust storage and retrieval infrastructure[unreadable] required for the program project.